Sólo una buena amiga
by Marianne E
Summary: Situado después del capitulo de "Puppeteer 2". Adrien hablaba en serio al decir que haría todo en su poder para hacer sentir bien a Marinette, y eso incluía a Chat Noir en la ecuación. MariChat. ONE SHOT


Adrien deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por su habitación. ¿Cuánto llevaba haciéndolo?, ¿20 minutos?, ¿una hora tal vez? Si seguía así, muy probablemente sus pisadas terminarían por dejar huella en el fino piso de mármol bajo sus pies.

— ¿Se puede saber que tanto te preocupa? — preguntó Plagg, quien se hallaba sentado sobre el piano de cola — Marinette ya te dijo que no está molesta contigo. ¿No es eso lo que tanto querías?

El rubio gruñó ante la pregunta y, con el rostro frustrado, paró en seco la caminata para dejarse caer sobre el colchón de la cama.

— No entiendo nada, Plagg — murmuró, cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo — Parecía que todo estaba bien cuando íbamos a su casa. Pero luego… se vio tan triste cuando salió del auto. ¡¿Fue algo que dije?! — demandó saber con el rostro realmente afligido.

Y, aunque en sus adentros el kwami de la destrucción quería gritarle a su portador que, sin premeditarlo, muy probablemente el chico había herido el corazón de la persona por la que tanto había luchado por llevarse bien; Plagg no mencionó nada.

— Bueno, lo único que le dijiste fue que no le gustan los chistes a la chica de la que estás enamorado. _**Ni ideeeeea**_ de qué le habrá afectado — canturreó el kwami, con la esperanza que su inocente y distraído portador hilara un poquito las situaciones.

— ¡Exacto! No entiendo qué pudo haber pasado… — exclamó Adrien exasperado y Plagg quiso lanzarlo por la ventana.

Por supuesto, el gatito negro tenía muy claro que estaba prohibido revelar las identidades de los superhéroes. No a menos que la situación verdaderamente lo ameritara. La misma Tikki se había encargado de recordárselo un millar de veces a través de los siglos. Pero… ¡por el santo patrono de todos los quesos que jamás había tenido un Chat Noir tan ingenuo y obtuso como portador!

Toda regla debía tener una variante, ¿no es así? Sobre todo cuando el pobre chico se había convertido ahora en un nódulo de dudas e inquietudes, gracias a una amiga a la que no sabía cómo tratar y a una enamorada que se negaba a corresponderle.

_¡Y que para colmo eran la misma endemoniada chica! _

Sí… revelar identidades está fuera de discusión. Pero, no está prohibido tampoco darle a tu portador un pequeño empujoncito, ¿no es así?

—Oye, chico… recuérdame: ¿por qué es_ taaaan_ importante que Marinette esté bien contigo? — cuestionó el gatito con tono fingido, cuando voló hacia la cama para colocarse al lado de su dueño — No es como si no tuvieras muchas amigas ya en la escuela. ¡Pffft! Tienes hasta a tres peleando por ti.

— Nadie se está peleando por mí.

— ¡Jaaaaa! Cloé, Kagami y… ¿cómo se llama la chica que miente para respirar?

— ¿Lila?

— ¡Esaaaa! Las tres se mueren por estar contigo. Eso, sin contar el enorme club de admiradoras que te mandan decenas de cartas en San Valentín. Y si quieres hablar sólo de amigas; todas las chicas de tu grupo se llevan bien contigo. No necesitas a Marinette — declaró, saltando divertido sobre una de las almohadas.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco; — No me interesan las peleas ni las cartas de amor. Quiero una amiga con la que pueda contar; alguien que me apoye, no sólo en mi faceta de modelo famoso, sino también en los momentos más difíciles. Alguien que me vea tal cual soy...— Adrien suspiró y se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre el colchón — Marinette estuvo conmigo y me ayudó a llegar a la sala de cine cuando quise ver la película de mamá. Pudo haberme dejado solo cuando la horda de fans comenzó a acosarla a ella también, pero no lo hizo. También se ofreció a acompañarme a la pista de hielo cuando supo lo asustado que estaba de ir con Kagami. Fue Marinette la que encontró el libro perdido de mi padre y la que me regaló su amuleto de la suerte. Ella... — Adrien se detuvo, buscando las palabras correctas para describir su sentir: — Ella es importante para mí, Plagg.

— Bueno, y si tan importante es para ti, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla? — preguntó con falsa inocencia. Oh sí… Tikki seguro iba a matarlo — No sería la primera vez que la visitas pretendiendo ser alguien más, ¿no?

— ¡Pero claro! — exclamó el rubio. Si en el trabajo de socorrer y acompañar a Marinette, Adrien era un inepto; entonces Chat Noir era la mejor opción que tenía — _Plagg… Claws Out! _

_Esta vez, juro que de verdad haré que se sienta cómoda _\- se prometió a sí mismo, saltando con decisión tejado tras tejado, hasta llegar a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

A punto estuvo de dar un último brinco hacia el tan conocido balcón de la casa, cuando la vislumbró allí; recargada en los barandales de metal.

Su determinación y optimismo se diluyeron por completo cuando notó las lágrimas de Marinette correr por sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo actuó por inercia: dio un gran salto y aterrizó justo detrás de ella, con sigilo.

— ¿_Princesse_? — le llamó con recelo. Marinette brincó asustada y se dio la vuelta. Sólo entonces Adrien pudo apreciarla de verdad: Sus ojos, que habitualmente refulgían destellos profundos color cobalto, ahora lucían anegados y apagados. Y qué decir de los surcos de sus mejillas, los cuales delataban la longevidad de su pena. ¿Cuánto llevaría llorando?, ¿tres horas, quizá?

_¿Yo hice esto? _Se cuestionó y apresó a su amiga entre sus brazos antes de que ella pudiese decir otra cosa.

— ¿Chat No…?

— Lo siento… — interrumpió él mientras la ceñía con fuerza — Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Y aunque sólo lo dijo dos veces, aquellas disculpas hicieron eco en su cabeza: _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No sé qué fue lo que hice… pero no llores, ¡eso no! Por favor. ¡Lo siento! - _discurrió, apretando la mandíbula… renuente a la idea de verla sufrir.

— ¿P-Por qué te disculpas? — murmuró Marinette, confundida.

— Eso es lo que debería decirte la persona que te lastimó. Así que lo haré por él; lo siento.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Marinette escondió su rostro en el pecho de Chat Noir, y él le dejó llorar en sus brazos un rato más.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste...? — preguntó ella, una vez se sintió mejor.

— Pasaba por aquí. Quise decir hola y… te vi — respondió él, apartándola suavemente para verle mejor. Chat le sonrió dulce, anjugando con sus garras una última lágrima que se deslizaba sobre uno de sus pómulos — ¿Quieres contarme? Me encantaría clavarle las garras a la persona que te hizo llorar.

La angustia que Adrien guardaba en el pecho se mitigó un poco cuando Marinette sonrió por primera vez.

— Descuida, gatito. No hace falta… Además, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

— ¿Quién?

— El chico que amo. — aclaró ella, y el rubio entró en un mar de confusión.

Entonces, si no era él… ¿quién era el culpable? Chat Noir frunció el ceño ante la idea de que el hermano de Juleka pudiera lastimarla. No lo consideraba alguien con malas intenciones. Muy por el contrario, Adrien sabía que si había alguien incapaz de herir los sentimientos de Marinette; ese probablemente sería Luka Couffaine. Pero aún así…

— Pues no te creo, para mí es un ratón que urge cazar — declaró, tronando sus puños.

— ¡Olvídalo! — exclamó, apartándose del abrazo y cruzando los brazos — Además, ni siquiera lo conoces.

— No necesito conocerlo. Me basta con saber que hizo llorar a mi princesa.

— ¡No soy tu princesa! — protestó Marinette, avergonzada.

— Lo eres, así que no me hagas ale_**gatos **_

— No, por favor… los juegos de palabras no.

Chat Noir se regocijó con sus tan adorables mohines. Si tan solo ella pudiera actuar así con su contraparte… Vaya, todo sería tan diferente. ¿Qué era lo que el superhéroe tenía que le hacía falta a Adrien? Y lo peor de todo, ¿qué tan absurdo podría ser si ahora comenzaba a sentir celos de sí mismo?

_Soy patético_

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Se está haciendo tarde y una _belle mademoiselle_ como tú no debería estar expuesta al frío a estas horas… — dijo con la verdadera intención de salir de allí, mas un jaloneo en la cola evitó que diese el salto que lo llevaría lejos del balcón.

— Espera… yo, tengo que darte algo. ¡No te muevas! — pidió Marinette antes de desaparecer tras la trampilla que llevaba a su habitación.

Chat Noir la miró regresar con una pequeña caja de cartón en sus manos; — Es para ti — murmuró apenada, evadiendo la mirada color jade del gato negro — Iba a dárselo a… al chico que me gusta algún día, pero… tú lo mereces más.

Atónito, Adrien abrió la caja, encontrando un brazalete en el fondo. Una inscripción con caligrafía perfecta se asomaba en uno de los bordes de plata:

_Pour toujours à toi_

_\- Marinette._

— Aplica también para ti — dijo ella en un susurro — Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites, gatito. Puedes contar conmigo y… gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

Una sonrisa de Marinette fue todo lo que hizo falta para que el corazón del gato negro retumbara como maniático en su pecho. Y por supuesto, el brillo cobalto de sus ojos reapareció, arremetiendo contra su juicio.

En este mundo sólo había un par de ojos igual de sublimes y celestes, capaces de dejarlo paralizado como estaba…

Asustado de la idea, sacudió la cabeza con la única intención de volver a la realidad. Colocó la pulsera en su muñeca con sumo cuidado, acercándose luego a Marinette con lentitud; — _Merci, Princesse._ No olvides que tú también tendrás a tu caballero de armadura dorada cada vez que lo necesites — dijo con voz aterciopelada, besando una de sus muñecas — _à demain alors. _—

Dicho esto, Chat Noir saltó del balcón y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche con una sola idea taladrando la cabeza.

El que Marinette Dupain-Cheng quizá no era para él, _sólo una buena amiga. _

…_._

_**Cortito, pero bonito. **_

_**Después de ver el capítulo de Titiritera 2, NECESITABA escribir este pequeño fragmento. Sé que no fue muy revelador, pero la idea era no "intervenir" en la historia original… como si fuera una escena eliminada de la serie. (?)**_

_**Espero de verdad les haya gustado. ;) **_

_**¡Un abrazo! **_

_**Marianne. **_


End file.
